iPie alternate scene
by pinkworlds
Summary: How I think that the PC should've fallen out off the desk. Definitely OOC; please read and review!


**Today they showed iPie, and it's been a while since I've seen that episode. Wrote a fanfic on it, sorta cheesy (and totally OOC), but just in case please be a teen! Please read and review! Thanks!**

**~pinkworlds.**

**iDon't Own iCarly.**

Carly had set Freddie and Sam to go and try to find the recipe for the coconut-cream-pie that they were desperately in need of. The teenage boy took a seat on the desk's chair, staring at the old computer amazed, making small comments such as how his phone has a faster speed. The blonde just stared at it, a raised eyebrow and tilted hips as she had her arms crossed.

She never understood why the nub always saw every technological machine to interesting. She didn't see anything wonderful about the old computer; so it was used before they were even born, big deal. That's not interesting, more like boring. Or so in her opinion. Which in a way, she was always right. She watched him, his palm sliding on the surface of it, and started to move the mouse around.

"Uh, oh," Freddie said as he rattled the mouse a couple of times against the mat and Sam got next to him to see what he was complaining about, "What do you mean 'uh, oh'?" She wanted to see as Freddie narrowed his eyebrows, "The computer, it froze. It's going to take a while, and then I have to search through the documents. I'm going to need time." He informed her and she nodded quickly going out to let Carly know.

The girl looked at the blonde who shrugged her shoulders and entered the back room where the nub was still trying to figure out a way to fix the problem. But he couldn't move the mouse. "Tsk," was what she heard come out of his lips as he sighed and sat back, looking at the computer with a hand clicking on the mouse and using another to rest his head on.

She looked at him, hoping and taking a seat on the desk as she looked down at the teenage boy who stared back. She was biting the nail of her thumb and pointed her eyebrow up, a smirk soon followed when seeing the way Freddie's brown eyes quickly scanned her body before concentrating his attention at the screen, hoping that she hadn't seen what he had just done.

So as they waited she leaned her body back, using her arms to lean her upper body, popping her chest out and throwing her blonde curls over her shoulders. "Fred-nub," she called and he looked up to see her in a new position, a smirk on her thin lips, "did it load?" She asked, knowing that she knew it hadn't; he would've started clicking, which he hadn't.

He knew she was teasing him.

She now crossed one leg over the other, wondering why the damn computer had decided to choose now on to freeze. "It seems like it's taking forever," Sam commented with a groan.

He nodded, "You have no idea," he mumbled to himself and earning an "excuse me" from Sam. He shook his head, "Never mind," he replied and tried to not have as much as eye contact with her. He knew he wasn't going to be staring at her sapphire eyes, but something that's more eye-catching.

"Freddie?" She called, but he didn't look up. He simply answered with a "hmp" and saw the mouse on the screen flip the hour glass flip over a dozen times to show that it was loading. "Freddie?" She called once more, and he gulped, her voice seemed soft and a bit pitched high. It was then when he felt her finger tips sliding up his arm forcing him to look up at her.

Her eyes were wide, a smiled placed on her lips, her blonde curls framing her face as she slowly started to but her lower lip. "Why don't you look at me?" Sam wanted to know, her palm now on his shoulder. He wasn't looking away now, but noticing the way her bottom lips was a little puffed. It was standing out, and he had an urge to feel it against his. To taste it against his, and slam her back down on the desk throwing the computer off, not caring.

He hadn't noticed that her face was starting to get dangerously close to his, he could actually smell the scent of her strawberry shampoo. Her eyes were about to close just as their noses slightly touched and she placed her palms on his neck for to then gently touch his lips with her own. Freddie didn't push away, but placed his palms on her thighs and stood up sliding them up her him and closing his eyelids shut.

Her arms embraced his nape pushing herself closer to him and spreading her legs open to snake one around Freddie's waist. He opened his lips wide, almost wanting to eat her. She didn't seem to mind because soon enough she was doing the same. The sound of smacks silently filling the small room and a groan escape her throat into his mouth when his hand slid inside her shirt and rub it against her back.

Their lips popped when parting and feeling them trail down to her jaw line, with small peeks gaining her goose bumps. It felt good; it relaxed her. Her fingers were now going up his brown silky hair as she bit her lower lip to stop herself from moaning. His teeth were grinding against her soft skin on her neck, the tip of his tongue sliding as she gasped and smashed her waist against his.

She was turned on.

She was on the edge of moaning his name as loud as she could when he started to suck on collarbone, one hand rubbing down against her thigh onto her knee, squeezing the back. She fluttered her eyes open only to close them once more as he kissed where he had just left a red hickey on.

She smashed her lips against his once more with his hands more daring now and running them down her inner thighs, the palm slightly going through her center. She tried more force against the kiss, pushing closer and closer. Wanting to get comfortable he slightly pushed her back, making her butt hop and accidentally hitting the PC off the desk making them jump off it themselves before anyone walked in.

The blonde pulled her shirt down and pushed her hair back, fixing the top and trying to decrease the wrinkles the nub had left when pulling it down to cause a hickey on her collarbone. The boy combed his hair with his fingers, doing the same as Sam by pulling his shirt down and fixing his collar.

With heavy breathing they both looked at each other as Carly and Spencer rushed in with many people who attended the funeral of the dear old man who had just passed away to the heavens above. The blonde looked around as they looked at them and she quickly pointed an accusing finger at the teenage boy, "It was him!" she exclaimed earning a gasp from him.

But he couldn't deny it, he was the one who pushed her back toward the PC causing it fall off.

Before anyone asked what they were doing back there, Carly quickly exclaimed "The pie recipe!" making everyone concentrate on her and the paper she was now holding while people made all sorts of exclamations.

Both Sam and Freddie looked at one another sighing a breath of reliefs and tried to played it off and look happy about them being able to have coconut cram pie now. But in a way she was disappointed; she wanted to finish the session she was having with the nub, who even for him, was a pretty darn kisser.

They started to walk out, and it was then when she dragged the boy by his shirt toward her and before anyone noticed dragged him toward the restrooms of the restaurant. Dragging him into the girl's stool, he locked it and smashed her body against his, running her lips against his neck as he groaned. He felt her lips grin against her body as she started to lower herself and look up at him when she was crouched down.

With a grin she winked at him and unbuttoned his pants and pulling them down.

**So yeah. haha. hope it wasn't as lame! Please review, tell me if it was okay, or totally awful! Thanks guys!**

**~pinkworlds. **


End file.
